Panggung cinta
by Takuya No SasoDei
Summary: Berawal dari drama dengan kata-kata dari naskah, berakhir dengan kata kata berasal dari hati. waah, summary macam apa ini? sudah lah, gak penting. Bagi yang niat baca, baca aja. Kalo gak, juga gak papa


Disclaimer : udah taukan?

Notice : Semua hal yang aneh dan jelex

Pairing : Sasori X Deidara (slawasan/slamanya!)

** % -]Panggung Cinta[-%**

Chap #1. Peilihan peran pangeran dan putri

"Pagi pagi begini sudah ada pertengkaran" seseorang berkomentar saat melihat perdebatan antara Deidara dan Sasori yang sambil berjalan menuju kelas nya

"Seni itu ABADI" ujar yang berabut merah

"Pokok nya Seni adalah Ledakan un! Geijutsu wa BAKUHATSUDAA UN!" yang pirang pun membalas dengan gaya nya

"Terus saja kau bicara tentang Seni itu ledakan, itu artinya seni yang kau buat tidak ada guna nya samasekali. Baru dibuat saja sudah menghilang, hehh." ucap berambut merah yang diketahui punya nama Sasori, Akasuna No Sasori

"Gezzz danna ini menyebalkan,unn!" Deidara berlari menuju kelas. Sasori hanya memandang kepergian cii blonde dengan santai "Hee`h, kau itu menggemas kan Deidara" Sasori bergumam

Sekarang Deidara sudah sampai di kelas duluan dari Sasori. Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat Sasori berjalan hampir sampai kekelas "Bicara saja sendiri tentang Seni yang ABADI pada dirimu sendiri,un" gumam nya kesal. Lalu terkejut dengan teriakan Pain sehingga ia berhenti melangkah. dan Sasori sudah sampai di sampingnya.

"Empat hari lagi kita mengadakan drama untuk memeriah kan pesta sekolah" Pain ketua kelas mengumumkan didepan kelas, semua menghadap depan "karna naskah yang diusul Konan terpilih untuk menjadi cerita nya, jadi ayo kita tentukan pemeran nya" tambah nya

"Tunggu,kami kan belum melihat bagaimana cerita nya?" tanya seseorang berambut putih keperakan,Hidan. Dan teman teman yang lain mengangguk setuju

"Ini silahkan baca" Konan menyodorkan tangannya menyerahkan berlembar lebar kertas naskah nya

Hidan,Sasori,Deidara dkk membaca nya

-Mulai-

**Judulnya cerita nya: PUTRI APEL BERACUN**

_Dahulu kala hiduplah sepasang kakak beradik pangeran. Pada suatu hari kakak pangeran bertanya pada cermin ajaib"Hai, cermin siapa kah yang paling keren dan cool dikerajaan ini?" cermin pun menjawab, bahwa adik pangeran lah yang paling keren+cool. _

_Kakak pangeran marah ia pergi ke atas bukit untuk memotong rumput, sedangkan adik nya pergi kesungai untuk mencuci pakaian yang anehnya lagi mencuci memakai mesin cuci. Lalu disaat mencuci, adik pangeran melihat sebuah apel yang besar hanyut ditengah sungai, kemudian apel tersebut terbelah dua menampakan sosok putri yang cantik dan beracun. Ia akan meracuni siapa saja putri yang lebih cantik daripada dia._

_Adik pangeran jatuh cinta pada putri itu. Kakak pangeran yang mengetehui keberadaan putri itu pun menyusul adiknya, dan berperang dengan adiknya demi memperebutkan putri apel beracun tadi. Ternyata kakak pangeran kalah ia meninggal saat perang, kemudian adik pangeran menikah dengan sang putri lalu hidup bahagia_

_-selesai-_

"Eeegh~ " SasoDeiDan bengong melihat kisah drama buatan konan

"Bagaimana? Sangat Romantis dan Dramatis kan?" Konan berputar putar sambil tersenyum

" ~,~ " Itachi

" II,II " Kakuzu

" [_`] " Zetsu

" ==` " Pain

" ~~` " SasoDei

" 3 " Konan

" =/\= " Tobi

" ::_:: " Hidan

"Apa, tidak berlebihan?" tanya Kisame, Saat memandang perubahan wajah teman teman nya

Srrkkk kursi terdorong kebelakang, Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduk nya. "Kalau peran tuan putri dan adik pangeran itu bagusnya diperan kan oleh Akasuna dan Deidara kan? Siapa yang setuju?" usulan Itachi tadi didukung 98% dan sisa nya masih belum disetujui oleh orang yang terlibat a.k.a SasoDei

"Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul nama nya Sasori, un?" Deidara tidak terima dengan usulan Itachi

"Kenapa juga harus aku?" tambah Sasori juga tidak sependapat dengan usulan itu ikut protes

"Kalian kan couple yang terkenal dan terbaik di sekolah, setiap pagi-pulang sekolah selalu mesra [berdebat] jelas itu sangat cocok diperan kan oleh kalian " Kata Itachi sambil berjalan menuju depan kelas. Semua mengangguk mengiyakan

"Tidak,un aku tidak mau kalau harus dengan nya!" ucap Deidara cemberut

"Siapa juga yang mau!" balas Sasori

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu

Tobi menjawab "Sejak tadi pagi mereka berdebat terus taukan masalah nya apa?"

"Seni lagi~" tebak Kisame

"Hyaaah...begitu lah" Zetsu ikut nimbrung

Itachi kembali mengusul "Begini saja, aku yang menjadi adik nya dan Sasori menjadi kakaknya"

Sasori berkomentar "Kenapa harus kau?"

Itachi menyeringai "Itu karna aku lebih keren dari mu"

Sasori sangat tidak suka dengan sifat Itachi yang sombong itu. Dia ingin mengalahkan Itachi dengan cara siapa yang paling baik dalam berdrama nanti "Hnn..Konan! aku ingin bagian ku juga punya pasangan!" Sasori menyapukan pandangan keseluruh kelas untuk mencari siapa yang akan ia pilih menjadi pasangan nya, _kutemukan "_Dan pasangan ku itu adalah,...Hidan!_" _Sasori berucap sedikit berteriak

Semua orang menoleh kearah biasa saja bukan karna ia suka Sasori,tapi karna ia juga ingin tampil meski ia harus menjadi putri, itu tak masalah selagi ia terpilih bisa berdrama. Karna setiap ada suatu acara Hidan pasti tidak disertakan. Jadi ini kesempatan bagi nya. [kasiaan ++]

Konan bingung sambil menghampiri Sasori "Tapi Sas, pangeran yang jahat (kakak) tidak punya pasangan. Maksud ku, yang jadi putri nya kan hanya ada satu, dan kalau dua bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ubah saja sedikit naskahnya" jawab Hidan

"Waah, pangeran jahat nya punya pasangan sepertinya ini akan menjadi tambah panas saja" kata seseorang

"Huu'uh. Kalian. Tapi, baiklah" Konan pasrah bagaimana pun cara menyelesaikan nya, ia tetap harus mempertampilkan naskah buatannya dalam waktu dekat ini

"Un' ini semakin parah" gumam Deidara

Itachi menghampiri Deidara dan merangkul nya "Kita berjuang sama sama ya, Dei-chan"

Deidara tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Ia memandang wajah Sasori dengan kesal, lama lama Sasori sadar. Dan menolehkan kepala menghadap Deidara

"Hu'h" keduanya memalingkan wajah bersamaan

Dan Itachi...dia merasa terabaikan [`XD]

Besok nya

Semua sudah hadir di sekolah. Terlihat Konan bergegas menuju ruang kelas ia tak sabar untuk menunjukan naskah baru nya

"Haaahh,, akhirnya sampai juga" terlihat lelah memang,tapi semangat nya muncul lagi. "Ooya, Heyy semua pengumuman untuk yang ikut drama segera kedepan kelas" Ia berteriak

"Ehh, yang ikut drama maju nooh.." Kisame mengingat kan mereka

Semua sudah didepan kelas

"Ini naskah Hidan,ini punya Sasori,ini milik Itachi, dan yang terakhir Deidara. Ini" Konan membagikan buku naskah nya."Ok, minna! Kita latihan pada saat istirahat yaa..."

Bell berbunyi. Mereka duduk dikursi masing masing, siap untuk belajar. Deidara duduk paling depan dengan Konan,lalu memutar nya badan kebelakang. ia melihat cowok baby face rambut merah yang saat itu juga melihat kearahnya _lihat saja,un aku tidak akan kalah! _Batin Dei lalu kembali menghadap depan

Latihan dimulai sejak 8 menit sebelum bell istirahat berbunyi. Tapi sosok Itachi belum juga muncul. Deidara gelisah _bisa bisa Sasori no danna yang menang,un. Duuh, Chi...kau kemana? _Deidara terus membatin ditengah tengah latihan nya, bukan karna khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi, tapi karna ia tak mau kalah saat drama,kalau Itachi tidak hapal dialog nya itu kan bisa gawat

Acara sekolah tepatnya drama akan dimulai,di latihan kemarin Itachi membolos latihan 2 kali dan hanya sempat 2kali masuk saja. Dei semakin kesal karna nya

"Nahh, sudah siap? Memang masih lama tapi hitung hitung buat sisa latihan bisakan. Kira kira jam 11.30 nanti kita akan mulai. Sekarang kan masih jam 07.33 jadi masih bisa santai" Konan berkata sambil memilih milih baju yang cocok untuk dipakai oleh mereka "yang berperan putri putri kesini aku sudah mendapat pakaian yang cocok untuk kalian"

Deidara dan Hidan menyusul Konan "punya ku yang mana? un" tanya Dei ketika melihat dua helai baju diatas sofa

"punya mu yang paling atas warna merah-putih, sedangkan punya Hidan merah-hitam" sahut Konan lalu berlari menuju ruang sebelah untuk para pangeran.

Deidara keluar dengan gaun merah berenda putih senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Itachi

-Trubb- buku naskah terjatuh dari tangan Itachi. Deidara ingat kalau harus memarahi Itachi tentang bolos latihan itu "Dengar ya Itachi,un. Saat tampil nanti kau harus sudah hapal naskah nya, aku tidak mau tau alasan mu,un!" Deidara berkata dengan nada marah. Itachi cuma bisa berharap supaya Deidara menghentikan clotehan nya

Deidara langsung pergi,entah lah, yang jelas ia pegi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka yang ada disitu, ia pergi berlari menuju toilet tergesa gesa sekali.

"Unn, kenapa perut ku jadi sakit?" Deidara memegangi perutnya dan keluar dari toilet. Parah nya disaat ia keluar toilet perut nya tambah sakit "Un..un, pasti ini karna aku terlalu bersemangat, jadi lupa sarapan,un!" dilihat kearah mana pun tidak ada orang sama sekali. Yaa, tentu mereka kan sedang berunjung ke setiap kelas yang mengadakan acara. Deidara mencoba berjalan menuju belokan arah ruang ganti, kepala nya pusing badan nya berat, ia terduduk dilantai "Aduhh,un kenapa disaat seperti ini?" sambil terus memegang perut ia mencoba berdiri namun selalu gagal "Un,au menyerah~" jadilah Deidara pingsan di sana.

**TO BE COUNTINUE...**

Lanjut chap depan, mungkin,kalo ada niat buat ngelanjutin `XD [parah~]

Jaa-nee, my readers i luph you [gila~]

Hadeeeh,lagi lagi penyakit aneh aku keluar lagi, harus cepat sebelum terlambat...

Jaa-nee "\~,~/"


End file.
